Gabrielle
by Masked Trombonist
Summary: The life of Gabrielle after the war - not cannon


**Gabrielle**

FROM THE JOURNEL OF HARRY POTTER

10 NOVEMBER LEAKY CAULDRON RM: 11

It has been four years since I pulled her from the lake. She has changed so much since then its amazing. She has really grown up. After the battle of Hogwarts the Weasley family and extended family got together for a giant dinner to remember the loved ones that we lost. At that dinner party I spent a lot of time with Fleur's little sister, the girl I pulled from the lake, Gabrielle. We talked all evening. We have been dating ever since. She is an amazing young woman.

Gabrielle transferred to Hogwarts this year for her seventh year. Next week is a Hogsmead weekend, and we are going to meet there for the day on Saturday. I have it all planned out.

* * *

FROM THE JOURNEL OF GABRIELLE DELACOUR

13 NOVEMBER RAVENCLAW 7TH YEAR GIRLS DORM

Harry and I went to Hogsmead together today. It was fabulous. First we went to the sweet shop (I think he called it Honeydukes), we got lollipops that made our tongues numb, and some sugar quills. Then we went to a robe shop, and he let me pick out some new clothing for him. His clothes look simply wonderful on him.

After the robes shop, we went to another shop called the three broomsticks. We sat and drank butterbeer. All in all it was a wonderful date, especially at the end...

* * *

FROM THE JOURNEL OF HARRY POTTER

13 NOVEMBER THE LEAKY CAULDRON RM:11

The date was wonderful. We went first to Honeydukes, it was as crowded as ever. We bought lollipops that looked interesting. They made our tongues numb. We also bought sugar quills. It was very hard to get in and out of there because everybody kept cornering me for being me and Gabrielle because she is part veela. It was like that at the robes shop and the the three broomsticks as well.

After that we spent all afternoon walking about the outskirts of town. It was wonderful. At the end of the day we decided to have dinner at The Witches Pantry, a small restaurant, outside of main Hogsmead. It was beautiful. The candles floated at just the right height, the table cloth was the perfect colour, and the meal was just right to set the mood.

* * *

… later that night, we went out to diner at a place called The Witches Pantry. It was quite lovely. The beef Merlot was to die for. I was a little skeptical about the place at first because it is a British restaurant, but it greatly exceeded my expectations. It was quite romantic.

At the end of the dinner though was the most romantic. Harry took me out into the garden outside the restaurant into the cold of British winter. It was freezing. He gave me his jacket, kissed me on the forehead and lead me over by the roses. He got down on one knee.

"Gabrielle, my dear, would you do me the greatest honor a man can hope to have, by being my wife."

he proposed, and had a beautiful white gold engagement ring with a small diamond placed facionably in the center.

"yes"

* * *

FROM THE JOURNEL OF HARRY POTTER

19 JULY A SMALL HOTEL IN FRANCE

It was a beautiful day! Two days ago I got married to the love of my life. She looked georgous in her white satin gown and veil. The veil hid her amazing silvery gold hair.

I commented to Mr. Weasley about how stunning she was as Mr. Delacour led her up the isle. He smiled at me. She made her way to me as the trumpets played. I had a tear in my eye.

The wedding was perfect. Hermione and Ginny were the two bridesmades. And Ron and Neville were the two groomsmen. It seamed like forever before I got to say, "I do" and make it all permanent.

"You may kiss the bride," and I did.

* * *

FROM THE JOURNEL OF GABRIELLE POTTER

23 JULY A PLANE FROM FRANCE TO BRITIAN

the wedding was the most beautiful thing I had seen in all my seventeen years. I didn't see much of it at all though because I spent all my time staring directly into Harry's bright green eyes. It was aamazing. I am still lost for words. I don't know how I got out those two.

We have been in France at a hotel now for 6 days and we are on a plane ride back to my sister's house where we are going to stay until Grimauld place sells and we can get a place of our own. It should only be a week or two. Real estate is a fast business in the magical world.

* * *

FROM THE JOURNEL OF HARRY POTTER

26 JULY THE SECOND BEDROOM IN THE SHELL SHACK.

Grimauld place sold. Its gone now. And we are in the process of buying a beautiful house in the country side. It has plenty of acreage. So we can have horses, which Gabrielle is quite fond of. It is going to be great. The house should go through within the next few hours. It has been great here with Bill and Fleur but it will be nice to be by ourselves again.

* * *

FROM THE JOURNEL OF GABRIELLE POTTER

27JULY THE MASTER BATHROOM OUR HOUSE

I'm pregnant. It must have happened during the honeymoon, because I am pregnant. It is really quite exiting. And not only that we get teddy from Andromeda now that we are back in the country and our own place. He has been staying there the past couple weeks so that he wouldn't have to make a lot of changes only two. Harry loves teddy and really misses him. I can't wait to tell him the good news! This is so wonderful. We have been talking about this possibility ever since we started living with my sister and bill and of course Victoir. It is so amazing!

* * *

FROM THE JOURNEL OF HARRY POTTER

13 MARCH ST. MUNGOS HOSPITAL

Today I met my beautiful baby girl.


End file.
